Missing You
by TheRedPenofDoom87
Summary: Oneshot, AmiAni. Padme has a bad day and misses her husband. let me know if i should continue....


_disclaimer: I don't own anything> Padme and Ani are propery of George Lucas_

_just some fluffy junk i thought of late at night, hope this will keep my reviewers happy while I'm on vacation! enjoy!_

As Padme lay herself down on the bed, she knew she would find no sleep that night. She curled into a ball under the silk sheets and took in several deep breaths. She pulled the covers over her head, something she had only done during horrendous thunderstorms, which were very rare on Naboo, and she would lay there with her sister until they passed.

It had been a very trying day in the Senate. Sometimes she wondered why she had gotten into politics. The Senate, these days, were filled with nothing more than scheming politicians and corrupt courts. She wished on days like this that she could tear it all up and start from scratch. Well, she was a thousand years too late for that.

Thunder suddenly boomed against the roof and rain began to pelt the window. Padme cringed and buried her face under the pillow. "Wonderful," She hissed. Again it boomed and crashed and each time, Padme pushed herself farther under the pillow until she hit the headboard.

She reached out unconsciously to the other side of the bed, only to find cold silk sheets awaiting her fingers. That's right, he was still away...

_Anakin was not a happy Jedi as he turned off the comlink. He gave her the-I'm-sorry-they've-called-me-away-again-from-our-happy-lives look. She knew it all too well. He would be leaving in a few hours and Padme would begin to worry again._

"_Padme-"_

"_I know," She snapped, without thinking. "I know," this time it was softer. She placed a hand on his shoulder and sat down on the top of the couch. "I know."_

_He leaned back into her leg and sighed. "You're going to hate me,"_

_She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I could never hate you, Ani,"_

"_It's for three months..."_

_Padme said nothing. She couldn't find any words. "Oh," She said finally and got up. She stole away into their bedroom, attempting and failing to pull herself together. She found herself looking out the window, but couldn't really focus. _

"_I said you'd hate me," Anakin replied a few moments later at her shoulder._

"_I don't hate you..." She whispered and turned to him. "But three months?"_

"_I know," He wrapped his arms around her, as if for the last time, _Stop that!_ Padme ordered herself._

"_W-when are you leaving?" She asked._

"_In the morning," he leaned down and kissed her right under her ear. "So we have the rest of the night to ourselves..."_

Padme sat up and wrenched the covers around her shoulders. She missed him; especially now. She blinked back a few tears that threatened and pulled the covers off. She couldn't sleep another night in this bed until he was back. She wandered out to the living quarters and flopped back into a couch, then curled up again. No position was comfortable.

Padme looked out to see rain still pelting down the windows of the building. She shuddered, _I'd hate to be out on a night like this_ she thought and laid her head on her hands. She would wait here for him. And so she did.

Hours passed slowly, but still the storm raged on and Padme kept her vigil. As each hour passed, it was increasingly harder to stay awake. Her eyelids felt as though they weighed several hundred pounds and she slowly drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

_Crash!_

Padme jerked awake, she lifted her tired neck to find the source of the sound. She stood and walked very quietly toward the kitchen. She thought that was where it had come from. Grabbing the nearest item she called boldly into the room: "I know you're there! I've got a lightsaber and I'm not afraid to use it!"

There was a deep masculine chuckle. "Really, milady? I didn't know you could wield a lightsaber,"

Padme dropped the object as Anakin stepped into the half light. He bent down and retrieved what she had dropped. He turned the lamp over in his hands and cocked and eyebrow. "Your lightsaber, milady," He offered it with two hands and bowed when she had taken it. He straightened and she flung her arms around him.

"Three months and you've already forgotten the sound of my voice?" Anakin laughed.

"I didn't know you were so clumsy, you're supposed to be a Jedi knight!" She kissed him deeply, letting her fingers roam through his wet sandy blonde hair.

"Well, you make me nervous," he insisted before he returned the kiss. There was something suggestive in that kiss and Padme intended to follow up on that.

Thunder cried again, this time lightning forked down from the sky, making Padme cringe. She pressed herself closer to her husband.

He half-laughed, now stroking her cheek. "I'd forgotten how much you don't like storms."

She nuzzled his neck. "It doesn't matter now, you're here."

"That's right," he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm here."


End file.
